


i don’t want to be your secret

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings Reciprocation, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Heartwarming, Morning Kisses, Sexual Content, confession of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When she initially met Diego, she didn’t care for him at all matter of fact she despised the sight of him. She thought he was too cocky, surly and condescending––traits she typically despised in a man. But for some reason unbeknownst to her, she found those idiosyncrasies attractive when it came to Diego.—diego x eudora friends with benefits.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch
Kudos: 5





	i don’t want to be your secret

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn’t supposed to be smut lol it was initially supposed to be cute fluff but i always end up going overboard whenever i write fur these two bc i love them and we were deprived of eudora and diego and there’s not enough fics about them!

She feels a mirthful smile tugging at the creases of his lips, as her eyes keenly gandered at Diego, breathing in the beautiful features on his face. His arched eyebrows were slightly furrowed, his pouty, pink, lips were jutted downward in a moue frown, his mouth hung agape while the cacophony timbre of soft snores whistled through his nostrils.

Eudora chuckled; watching as Diego stirred, his nose scrunching up as he further nuzzles his face against the fluffy pillow that laid beneath his head.

“I can feel you watching me, weirdo.” His voice muffles, his words drowsily slurring together.

“Hey, it’s not my fault that you look absolutely adorable when you’re asleep.” Eudora answers with a smirk, resting her head against the palm of her hand as she props herself up on the weight of her elbows watching him.

Diego snorts playfully in retort. Warily running a hand down his face and scrubbing a hand over his bleary eyelids, He flips over on his back, shifting the weight of his body so that he’s facing Eudora. His own smile spreads across his lips as he meets her gaze. 

“Good morning.” He whispers, his voice raspy and still thick with sleep. 

“Morning.” She replies, her grin turning devilish as she raises a inquiring brow and tilts her head at him when she feels his hand raffishly creeping up her thigh underneath the covers. “Really?” She chuckles, shaking her head at his feeble attempts of being suave and discrete with his coquettish behavior. 

“You’re gonna pretend that’s not why you were laying here watching me and waiting for me to get up?” He rebuttals in a quick wit and giving her his own knowing smirk. When she falters and stammers to provide an answer, he hums in content and briefs a gloat. 

“Y’know, they say morning sex is the healthiest. So in a way you should be thanking me for caring about your health.” He accents, hovering his body over hers after he eases her backwards onto the mattress.

He settles himself between the apex of her legs, nudging them open with his knees as she laid sprawled out beneath him. 

Eudora rolls her eyes good naturedly, deciding to further indulge into his foolery and his salacious libido. “Oh really?” She murmurs, to which he simply nods his head. His hand wanders to her thigh again, this time sliding upward as he pushes her thin silk camisole nightgown further up exposing the smoothness of her thighs. 

Eudora bites on her bottom lip, his avidly lurching forward when his fingers brush against her wanton center. Her eyes find his, meeting his smoldering gaze as he began to tug her thong over her hips and down her thighs. She lifts her hips slightly off of the bed, assisting him. 

The fabric of her gown is bunched up around her waist, a pool of powder pink silk material surrounds them. Her nipples are erect and prodding through the flimsy material. 

She lifts a leg, hiking it around his waist causing her dress to slide down lower revealing the glistening slickness of her wanton warmth. She bites down on her lower lip again, tossing the other leg around him and shifting her bare pelvis against his boxer clad one. 

She shudders when she feels the rigid outline of his erection curling against his thigh and prodding at her center. He shivers, feeling the wetness of her arousal as she teases a gyrating hip forward against his throbbing erection. 

“Jesusfuckingchrist.” He gasps, swallowing thickly. She continues to thrust against him. Her wetness stains the front of his boxers.   
  
“D-Dora, baby, m’gonna n-need you to-–” He’s barely able to get a coherent sentence out. Instead of trying to stammer his way through another explanation, he shoves his boxers down low enough just so they pool around his ankles.

He’s too desperate and wanting to try to get completely naked. He leans down to meet her lips in a feverish kiss. His lips sought after hers, reciprocating each of the kisses with a ravenous vigor. 

He’s breathing heavily against her mouth as he reaches in between their bodies and grabs ahold of himself. Wiping his thumb over the flushed tip and giving it two haste tugs, Diego slows his kisses now fluctuating her with delicate sensual kisses of affection. 

His bulbous tip teases her slicked lips. They moan in tandem. 

“Diegoo,” She whines against his lips, nudging her hips forward again. The gesture unmistakably tells him to hurry already. 

Her eyes flutter, breath inhaled softly when he finally, finally begins to enter inside of her. His tip inserts first, stretching her and filling her just so. The pain is prominent but he feels so damn good that it’s away in seconds. He continued to prod and fill her, waiting momentarily and gauging her reaction to see if she was in pain. 

“I’m okay,” She assured him with a nod, causing him to penetrate her wholly until he bottoms her out completely. 

“ _Heh_.” He breathes, overwhelmed by the feeling of her being wrapped around him: so warm and tight.   
  
He’s curled inside of her, tip pressing against her hilt causing shivers and goosebumps to prickle her skin.

He fits perfectly inside of her like he’s made for her and god he nearly wants to cry at this. After a moment’s recollection for both of them, he begins with the first inciting thrust. It’s simple, slow and kinda shallow but it’s still enough to elicit whimpering sounds from her. 

He leans down, lips sucking delicately at the exposed skin on her clavicle and neck pampering dark love bites. 

She grabs ahold of his hair tugging his head away. “I really don’t want to have to wear sweaters and turtlenecks when it’s ninety degrees outside.” She always chided him for leaving open mouthed and visible hickies on her neck. (“They’re huge and people can see them. I don’t want anyone in my business asking me personal questions.” She reprimanded him one day when he left a huge hickie just between her neck and earlobe. She had to apply thick coats of makeup to cover it up.)   
  
Chuckling lightly, Diego diverts the attention of his wanton lips back onto hers. Kissing, pecking at them softly. 

His hand reach down to grab ahold of her leg, huddling just beneath the crook of her thigh as he pulls her closer. He grinds another thrust against her pelvis; retracting and delving back inside of her seeping warmth. Her walls entrap him, clenching around his cock and pulling him back into perfection.   
  
“Faster, _harder_.” She whispered against his mouth. She admittedly was feeling pleasure but it was so tantalizingly slow and damn near torturous that it was driving her insane. 

Diego hummed in acknowledgment, nodding his head. He reaches down and absentmindedly flung his boxers somewhere forgotten on the ground. He spreads her legs wider, his hand firmly plants on the bed the other gripping at her waist. He eases himself out before roughly fucking back into her. 

The new change in pace excites Eudora, causes her toes to curl and her body to throb. She gasps when she feels him nearly pressing into her belly. 

“Better?” He murmurs against her ear, breath hot against her skin as he breathed heavily.   
  
Eudora nods. Her hand reaches up to cradle his face with her hands, his eyebrows are pinched together in concentration, tongue poking the inside of his cheek as he heeded the emphasis of each thrust of his hips, sweat dotted along his hairline. 

His gaze is smoldering and heavy as he stares into her eyes. Her heart swells as she looks at him. The corners of his lips twitch upward. 

“Like what you see?” He teases coyly. 

“You wouldn’t be inside me if I didn’t.” She rebuttals, smiling when she hears the softness of his amused chuckle. She reciprocates her own upward thrust meeting him halfway. It’s kinda messy but it still enough to cause him to stumble slightly and lose his balance. 

Eudora pushes at his shoulders, “Switch.” She orders, in which Diego eases himself out of her. His cock’s soaked in her wetness, coldness brushes against it.   
  
They’re sitting in an upright position; with him resting his back against the headboard, legs spread open, cock slapped against his stomach. Her wetness drags along his thigh as she straddles his lap. She tosses her long, curly brown hair over her shoulder, biting harshly on her bottom lip.   
  
He grabs himself, aligning perfectly at her center so that she could ease herself down onto him. She sighs in perfect content, eyes fluttering when gently begins to bottom him out. Her thighs stretch just on the precipice of pain. 

He glanced down looking to where their conjoined bodies met; how she lifted her hips and lowered back down onto him in a steady rhythm. She wraps her arms around his neck while his hands rested at her hips, assisting her. 

“You’re perfect, you know that?” 

She pauses, furrowing her eyebrows a bit as she stares at him. Ever since she’s known him he’s never been one to be sappy or to openly express his emotions. He tended to repress them and avoid discussing them at all. He’s certainly never told her anything like _this_ before. 

He’s looking at her with this look of certainty, determination, trepidation. All at once she wasn’t sure but when she doesn’t respond he continues.

“A-And I’m not saying it because of the s-sex.” For some reason he blushes and he inwardly chastised himself for it. He continued to preserver through it regardless of the inevitable stuttering and furious blushing. 

“W-We’ve––this between us––these past few months with you have been amazing, Eudora a-and I-” He squeezes his eyes shut and exhaled a deep, frustrated breath. He thought that he could get through it but it was challenging to do so when he couldn’t even manage to form a complete and coherent sentence. 

He lowers his head in shame and chagrin. He’s certain that he’d now ruined the mood. 

“Hey,” The sotto voce of Eudora calling out to him to grasp his attention causes him to flick his eyes up at her in haste. She tucks her index finger underneath his chin and tilts his head upward so that they’re meeting each other’s gaze again. 

Diego stares at her, silently, confused, anxious, worried that he’d just inadvertently blundered the one good thing that was going on in his life. He was aware of the rules and boundaries that were set age cemented when they initially began this; no feelings or emotions. Just friends with benefits. 

They occasionally hung out at bars together, had a few beers every now and then, but nothing proceeded beyond sex. They never talked about feelings or significant others, family life, friend groups, or crushes they had. They were just their to help relieve sexual frustrations out of each other. Nothing had extended that precedent. 

They both agreed to this covenant to keep it from complicating things between them. She had just gotten out of a two year relationship and had no intentions of getting into anything serious for a while.   
  
Truthfully, she didn’t intend on this friends with benefits thing it just sorta happened. She was hesitant about it at first because she typically didn’t do this kinda thing, random meaningless sex. 

Whenever she was with someone in that way, it was always meaningful and with someone she cared about.   
  
When she initially met Diego, she didn’t care for him at all matter of fact she despised the sight of him. She thought he was too cocky, surly and condescending––traits she typically despised in a man. But for some reason unbeknownst to her, she found those idiosyncrasies attractive when it came to Diego. 

They bantered coquettishly back and forth for months, veering just on the precipice of acting on their feelings. He liked to aggravate and rile her up and she liked the attention. 

One day, the sexual tension and frustrations had gotten so pent up that they ended up having sex in the back alley behind the bar. (It was disgusting to say the least but it was also the best sex she ever had and it sufficed her cravings.) Afterwards, the feeling of humiliation and regret immediately filled her. 

She told him that could never happen again and that they needed to stay away from each other. He looked awfully pained when she said that, but nonetheless he agreed to what she wanted and he did stay away. For _weeks_.

Eudora hadn’t realized how much she missed him until she began to ask around about him. She asked the bartender, Oscar if he knew of Diego’s whereabouts. She was informed that he changed his nights of coming to the bar from Friday nights at 11PM to Saturday nights at 8:30PM. He’d gone extravagantly far to avoid her presence. Which she couldn’t totally blame him for.   
  
She arrived at the bar that Saturday at 8:40. She spotted him in his usual seat, perched in a stool at the bar sipping on his usual drink––a glass of lukewarm beer. He was surprised when she slid in the stool next to him. He looked petrified like he was contemplating on getting up to leave. 

She’d told him not to and apologized for her rather brusque behavior, informing him that she had never done a random one night stand hookup before and that she was a little embarrassed by how much she enjoyed it despite the public indecency of it all. 

Diego had informed her, with dark red cheeks and a blush that spread all the way to the tip of his ears that she had been his first as well. 

At this, Eudora felt relieved. 

The awkwardness between them diminished and they were soon back into the familiar setting between them. Until one night while he was walking her back to her car that feeling had returned–– the aching, wanting need that she felt fit him. At first she thought maybe it was the alcohol that had her feeling this way. 

But she remembered she only had one shot of tequila. They spent most of the night talking. Then she presumed that it was due to loneliness; but she hadn’t really been alone and truthfully, she hadn’t thought about her ex-boyfriend for weeks since their breakup. 

She realized that she had an actual attraction to him. He was attractive, very much so and his attitude would’ve typically turned her off had it been any other guy but for some reason she found it incredibly sexy when it came to him. So sexy that they ended up having sex in her car that night. 

While she didn’t end it saying that she regretted it like she did the time prior, she did say that they needed to cease in their hooking up in public. 

So, they went to each other’s houses. They stayed over at times when they were too tired from the night before or if they didn’t have to work. It was mostly at Eudora’s though because Diego lived in an apartment with two other roommates and she felt uncomfortable coming over there for sex with them around. 

This has been going on for months, them calling one another whenever they’re horny. They didn’t mind that they were using each other for sex. They both were getting something out of it and they actually liked the other’s company.   
  
Eudora never thought that she would be in this situation and would actually like it.

Diego shakes his head, scoffing softly as he shrugs a shoulder. “Just forget I said anything. It’s stupid.” He attempts to dismiss the topic hoping that she would get the hint and spare him the further embarrassment. 

“No, Diego it’s not. I want to hear what you have to say.” She assures him with a genuine sincerity. 

While they weren’t supposed to know anything personal about each other, she did know that he had a speech impediment and that he often stuttered when he was upset it angry or scared about something. She first noticed it at the bar one night when a sleaze was trying to flirt with her, much to her denial of his offers and he grabbed her arm. 

Diego immediately stood her defense. The guy had the advantage in height and weight but that didn’t scare Diego from telling the guy off. 

Anyway, Eudora knew that for him to be stuttering like this, whatever he had to say was important and she wanted to hear it. 

His hand reaches up to remove her hand from his face, he shakes his head again in denial. “No. I––forget it. It doesn’t matter anymore.” 

But Eudora was adamant and refused to acknowledge any of his oppositions. “No, hey, Diego. Please, look at me, I want to hear what you were about to tell me.” 

At this he relented in his fighting against her. Instead he remained there, chewing on his inner cheek in contemplation. He did want to confess his feelings that had developed for her over these past few months but he didn’t want to scare her off. He knew that she didn’t want anything serious after her last relationship and him telling her how he felt would probably only ruin things between them. 

But damn it. He _loved_ her so much. And he would hate himself if he didn’t tell her how she makes him feel. 

Diego exhaled a deep, shaky breath, opening his eyes. He looks to see Eudora staring at him, eyes wide and curious and waiting. He swallowed. His hands suddenly feel sticky with sweat. 

She gives him a reassuring nod urging him to proceed onward. 

“I-” He begins, pausing. He licks his lips and closed his eyes shut before continuing. He couldn’t look at her just in case it back fires. He didn’t want to see the same look of disgust and regret that once settled her face after their first hookup. 

“I l-l-love you, Dora. I h-have for a while now. I know I’m not s-supposed to but I c-can’t help it. You make it hard n-not to. You’re the most b-beautiful and amazing woman t-that I know. I want you in my life b-but i-if this scares you off and makes you not want to do this anymore I u-understand. I just needed you to know how you make me f-f-feel.” He managed to get through his confession, of course there was so much more he wanted to say but for her sake and his, he decided to keep it short.   
  
His eyes were still squeezed shut in fear and anxiousness of not wanting to open them. He worries that he had indeed scared her off. She had been quiet for what seemed like an eternity. Maybe she was thinking of a way to let him down easily. 

To his unexpected, aghast surprise he felt a tingle run down his spine when she leaned forward and kissed him deeply, lips brushing against his in the most delicate affection. 

“Look at me please.” She pleaded in a soft whisper. 

He blinked his eyes open slowly, finding her umber brown eyes. His heart’s beating erratically against his chest, throat’s gone completely dry. Her soft smile gives him reassurance when she leans forward and kisses him again this time with much vigor. Her arms are wrapping around his neck again as she pulls him closer. 

“So,” He clears his scratchy throat, smiling sheepishly. “I’m guessing this means you like me too?” 

Eudora shakes her head, staring deeply into his eyes. “I love you too. These past few months helped me realize that. I denied it at first because I was scared. I didn’t want to have feelings for someone else again after I had just gotten hurt by the one person who said he would never hurt me but you––” His eyes blink up at her, doe, wide. “You’re the person that I want to be with. It’s like every time I try to stop thinking about you it never works because you’re always on my mind, which is kinda annoying if I’m being honest.” They both laugh heartily at that, Diego’s hands squeezed around her waist.   
  
“I love and want to be with you, Diego Hargreeves.” She declares and Diego swears he could feel his mouth hurting from how hard he’s smiling. 

“I love you, Eudora Patch. You’re the only one I want to be with.”

They’re smiling like idiots as they lean forward to meet each other in a kiss. It’s all teeth clashing and mouths slanting but they don’t care. Eventually their playful kisses turn desperate again, like they’re longing and craving for the taste of each other. 

Suddenly, Eudora remembers that he’s still nestled deeply inside of her. She rolls her hips tantalizingly slow and grinds against him.   
  
“Yeah?” He asks for permission. 

She nods in haste, resuming her rising and lowering rhythm on top of him. His fingers are digging in the skin of her waist, breath’s ragged as he pants heavily in her mouth. 

Her legs lock on either side of his waist as she straddles him. Her arms unlatch from around his neck in favor of gripping the edges of the headboard. She increases her efforts, hastening her thrusts. Diego’s giving her equal efforts, rolling his hips upward as he fucks mercilessly into her. 

His hands grab ahold of her ass, steadying her in place as he pistoned himself against her hilt, inflicting her body with these impenetrable sensations. She’s clenching around him again, tugging him back in every time he retracts from her sticky warmth. 

“I’m close!” She cries in delight, toes curling, stomach clenching in recoil as she ascends to the precipice of her orgasmic release. 

Diego’s face was flushed; cheeks puffing, chest heaving, body trembling. He was close too, probably closer than she was. 

“Dora, I’m not––I _can’t_!” He bit back a whimper. She was just too much, too warm, felt too good for him to hold back.

“It’s okay. Let go, baby.” She purrs seductively in his ear. And that was all the encouragement that he needed. It only takes two more thrusts before he’s cuming in rivulets and spilling messily all over their thighs. Albeit he’s completely spent, he presses a thumb against her cunt helping her seek her release too. 

He flicks his wrist, curling his fingers deeper before she’s drenching his fingers with her warmth. Eudora hunched forward, forehead falling against his shoulder as she struggled to catch her breath. Diego’s hand rubbed soothingly at her back. 

“You okay?” He asks, pushing her sweaty hair out of her face, so that he could gauge her. 

“I’m fine.” She chuckles, tilting her head up so that she could look at him. “You?” 

“I’m the happiest man alive.” Diego says, smiling and laughing at Eudora’s audible groan. 

“So cheesy.” She says playfully, with no actual malice. Her heart actually swooned at the sentiment as her own smile spread on her lips. She leaned forward and pecked his lips.   
  
“We should get cleaned up. We both have to be at work in a few.” She said, much to both of their dismays. They would rather be in bed cuddled with each other all day but they were both soon to be expected.

“Shower?” Diego suggested probably with pure innocent intentions in mind but Eudora smiled as she nodded her head. 

“Shower.”   
  


It turns out, Diego hadn’t meant it with innocent intents, as he pounced on get the second they entered inside of the shower. They got in a quickie; managing to make it to work just in time. 

**Author's Note:**

> there might be some spelling and/or grammatical errors. oh well.


End file.
